A Date with My Watson
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: It's a date, with his Watson.
Title: A Date With My Watson

Words: 2609

Completed: 10th May 2015

Published: 10th May 2015

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

 _Unbeta'd_

* * *

I don't know what was I thinking when I asked Shiho out on a date. An honest to goodness date. Maybe, I was a little bit deranged from all the research and work we had to do for the past few weeks to actually bring down the goddamn black organisation. Bless their damned souls if those crooks are able to get out of this trap we had set up so _fucking_ elaborately, _just_ for _them_.

Anyway, it came as a surprise for the _both_ of us. I mean, Shiho was nice and all, but she could be such a cold git and I mean it. One wrong move and within a nanosecond, you will be in the receiving end of a cold and heartless stare that probably would have scared off any first rate criminal.

I swear, at times, I wonder whether her stare would be one of the reasons the organisation made her work for them. However, let's be real, if that was the case, she would have been a field agent but instead she was the top chemist they have under their wing.

So maybe the death glare wasn't really one of their qualities they wanted in a field agent but still, I am just saying that it'd be useful. Especially when it's _hers._

But anyway, here I am, wearing a simple attire of a white V-neck with a black blazer and skinny jeans. My hair is messy, I could not seem to tame it, maybe the girls are right about my hair. The stupid cowlick will never go down.

Why am I worried about my hair again?

Just so you know, I _really did not_ plan for this to happen, okay?

Dear readers, I am not secretly having a crush on my partner in crime. I mean, she's cold, detached and was not even close to the type of girls I'm always attracted to. ( _cough_ Ran _cough)_

Having said that, she does have very attractive qualities, with her cerulean eyes, enticing strawberry blonde hair and well, her _shapely_ physical being. She _is_ an attractive lady, I'll admit that. Plus, the fact that she worked for the Black Organisation because of her undeniable smarts was definitely a trait that you should consider when you want to take her out on a date, because it could go down in _a few_ ways.

The _good_ way was probably having a good time conversing about well, anything at all, as she could talk about fashion to quantum physics at any time of day (untrue, as she was the ultimate asshole in the morning with her being sleep deprived and all).

The _other_ way was that she could make a poison on the spot to mess up your insides enough for you to regret ever messing up the date. It's a risk that you just _seem_ to take when you're already living a dangerous life of a shrunken teen. I mean, we're hunted down by a dangerous syndicate, what's a date with their former top chemist going to do, right?

So yeah, I guess she was the kind of girl that has the brains, brawn and beauty. Sort of. Well, a dark version of those traits (hey, she _was_ raised in the Black Organisation.)

But again, none of the mentioned things above was the reason of this God forsaken date.

It's just that she looked really tired that day and a bit... depressed? Maybe? I just thought of a joke to cheer her up, it was a bad joke.

Hell, it was a bad pick-up line, not something I would use to get any girl, I assure you.

Maybe.

Well, it did get Shiho to go on this date with a little persuasion on Agasa's part... but the main point was that it would also work on any other girl. (No, it won't.)

Well, just so you know it didn't make her laugh, instead I gave her a new blackmail object to use against me; so, it didn't go well for me, but instead of ending it there...

* * *

 _"_ _Do you have a map, because I seem to be lost in your eyes."_

 _"_ _Ran is at the agency, I think?"_

 _"_ _She's at school. Wait, not the point? Go out with me, Miyano."_

 _"_ _You're on drugs."_

 _"_ _Don't make me pull another line."_

 _"_ _Try me, corpse-magnet."_

 _"_ _I might attract corpse, but I am only attracted to you... You put that one on yourself."_

 _"_ _I recorded that. And we need paramedic."_

* * *

Okay at this point, I don't blame her for even thinking of that because I'd say the same thing. My cheeks were aching of this forced goofy smile and I don't think my wink at the end helped my case.

So here I am, looking at my watch, wondering where the devil incarnate in disguise was _ever_ going to show up.

 _7.30 p.m._

Still no sign of the lady.

Maybe I should've picked her up.

And just so you all know, we're indeed in our grown-up forms, temporarily that is. It's hard to do any work in our child forms as pocket-sized as it was.

You couldn't get away with bringing two children as easily as before, especially to top-secret bases.

So yeah, the little devil decided to make a long-term temporary pill for the both of us, and till now, it worked like a charm.

Okay, 15 minutes now, just where is she?

And... it started to rain, goddamn it.

"Hey."

And there's the devil, under her bright yellow umbrella, wearing a royal blue baby doll dress and a grey burberry cardigan. Her hair was loosely tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing those glasses Professor Agasa has made for us, in case of emergencies. She looked great. Simple but damn, just great, for a devil incarnate in disguise that is.

* * *

"Someone finally decided to show up."

"Well, unlike males, we do like to show up, _presentable_ , wherever we go."

"What are you trying to _say_?"

"Nothing at all Kudo, what ever are you thinking about?"

"Just some girl who decided to come late for a date that she has agreed to."

"A date that she has been _forced_ to agree to."

"I did no such thing. You couldn't resist my charms, that's all."

"Well, not only are you a corpse-magnet, but you're also a conceited waffle-head."

" _Waffle-head?_ "

"Too much tumblr, sorry."

"You go on that _thing_?"

"Kudo, firstly, it's _quite_ a site so don't call it a _thing._ Secondly _,_ I don't want to think of the Black Organisation 24/7 or even precious mystery novels like you do. I need a break from time to time."

" _Hey_ , I gotta keep my head in the game."

"U-huh, right, I'm sure that's what your practically live for."

Before I could give a proper comeback, Shiho looked to the hotel I picked for us, I have to say it seemed warmer in there than out here.

"C'mon, let's get in."

"Yeah, seems like a better idea than staying out here, arguing senselessly."

"That'd be your fault."

She closed her bright yellow umbrella and the usher took it to some designated storage room. I offered my arm to her, subconsciously, as a gentleman, even if she wouldn't take it. Thankfully, she did though.

It'd look moronic if she decided not to. Thank the Heavens.

"It looks just nice, not too fancy or too shabby. Nice work, Kudo."

She looked at the reception area with very little awe.

"Well, I'd say so myself as it wasn't easy to get in here."

" _Oh_. How so."

"Well, this hotel is popular with most of our A-list 'elite' in Tokyo. Like you said, it's not too fancy and not too shabby like you've generously mentioned. They like the atmosphere here. Cozy, private and the service is just top-notch. Another plus as this place really keeps away the reporters and paparazzi. Well, that's what I have heard from my parents anyway."

"Your parents have dined here?"

"Well they got the full experience here, from the restaurants to its suites and pool. It was one of their many favorite get-aways in Tokyo."

"Wow, well, I'd like to see what one of their _many_ favorites could offer."

"This way, sir and madam."

As they passed the reception area, the doors were opened and both of the victims of APTX 4868 were greeted with a very warm greeting of good-smelling food and a soft murmurs of the other customers in their own tables which had nettings, but it looked elegant. It was like a royal setting meant for a bedroom but instead, it was applied in a restaurant for all of its customers.

* * *

"This is very charming, I'll give it that."

"Definitely tedious, but worth it as their diners loved their privacy and still do fine dining without the presence of stalking cameras and hidden microphones."

"Definitely innovative."

"The owner should be given a medal for this."

They walked into their own _netting_ and sat on sturdy looking chairs and found them to be highly comfortable compared to its appearance.

Shiho looked over her shoulder, and realize that the nettings were doing a darn good job at keeping the others' privacy, as you could only see the silhouettes of the other diners. _Clever._

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes. I'll have the steak and some garlic bread with soup, for appetizers."

"I'll have the spaghetti with the original Italian seasoning sauce and only mushroom soup for my appetizer."

"How about desserts?"

"Surprise me."

"Surprise me."

The waiter gave them both a look that screams 'Im smirking but I won't allow myself to', his lips stayed in that warm and polite kind of smile.

"Right, how about drinks? Which wine would be your choice of the evening?"

"No wine for me, I prefer Sherry, if you have any."

"Yes of course madam, how about you sir?"

"Any of your fine wine would be just perfect."

"Right sir, is that all?"

"Yes, that's all for now."

The waiter dismissed himself, before eye-ing the both of them with some interest. The both of them relaxed as they enjoyed the comfortable silence, both of them were accustomed to. It was nice to be away from the all the workload they had.

* * *

They never minded the presence of the other, but the change in environment was definitely a need.

So they talked, and talked, talked more till the clock struck midnight.

Despite the delicious dishes served in front of them, it was barely touched and going cold. Nevertheless, they tried finishing it with less vigour as they were simply disrupted by the thought of food in the middle of their conversation.

Then, with her arm on his, they walked out of the place with laughter bubbling in their throat about something no one else could probably comprehend or find funny.

It was _their_ language.

"Hey, do you like... Want to go to a club?"

"Whatever for?"

"You know, loosen up and dance the night away before the sun ruins it all."

Maybe it was the drinks he had, because Shinichi was definitely blushing then. _Shinichi?_ Now when did she ever thought of him as Shinichi?

"You're right, maybe we should. Worked too hard in that stupid basement for the life of me and the others I wrecked."

Despite what she said, he laughed. He laughed heartily and said, "C'mon then. There's not a minute to waste."

* * *

 _Some nearby club, at 12.30 a.m._

"Kudo, we don't have IDs on us. And we're technically still underaged."

"Don't worry Shiho. _Most_ of the time, they accept a little bribe and well, they let anyone who is gorgeous in," said Shinichi, as he looked at the beautiful strawberry blonde at his side.

 _Definitely getting a free pass._

And they did.

The bouncer did a one over our favorite strawberry blonde and gave a subtle nod, which had not gone unnoticed by the lady in question. However, Shinichi whisked her away into the entrance before she could even say a word.

She looked around and saw awkward bodies moving weirdly against each other. They definitely look in complete _sync_ with the music blasting in waves from the speakers. His hand slipped into hers, and gave her a twirl.

"These people hardly know how to dance, at all," commented the miffed blonde.

"Well let's show them how it's done," said Shinichi, a bit more huskily that he would have liked to sound.

"Kudo, there's not enough space in here."

"We'll make some."

And somehow, they did.

It was really hard for her to get used to the rough and sweaty environment, she was even more surprised that Shinichi was so at ease with all of it. _Did he do this before? This naive conceited waffle-head of a detective?_ Nevertheless, after a while, she moved gracefully to the beat with Kudo's little guidance here and there.

A few men tried to cut in, but Kudo was _good_ at this. Whatever this is. He managed to manoeuvre them away from every one of them and that made it so much more entertaining.

She would not have admitted to anyone, but she really enjoyed being in his arms, just dancing without a care. It felt rather safe and.. maybe a little at home?

A few more twirls later, he whisked her away, yet again, from the club. Their breaths were hitched and their clothes sticked to their skin like glue as they have sweated out in the stuffy dance club.

* * *

"The stress of it all feels non-existent," breathed Shiho as she leaned on him.

"Nothing a good session of dancing can't fix."

"We should do this more often, Kudo. You're really good on the floor."

"Well after many dance classes forced upon me by near mother in the past, I should hope so," he replied, chuckling.

"Your mom made you dance? And you even, gave in. What a wonder."

"Yeah. I had to, it was one of her many dreams for her whole family to be dancers or something alike."

"I wouldn't go pass your mother to have any thoughts like that at all. She's lovely."

"Yeah, and very fussy."

"She's a _mom._ "

"Yeah yeah..."

"So... I had a really great time."

"Glad to hear that or else this date would have definitely be a waste," he said, with a smirk.

She took his arm and they walked along the pavement to the old man's house.

"Hey Kudo, why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you bring me out on this _date?_ "

"My Watson looked tired and down, and I just thought that she could use a break from it all."

"That's pretty sweet of you, Kudo. Never thought you're the type to be so darn spontaneous."

"I'm amazing."

"You're an idiotic corpse-magnet."

"I'm that too."

To his surprise, she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Goodbye and thank you for tonight, metantei-kun."

* * *

He saw her back leaving him, and maybe, he felt his heart skipped a beat. Just maybe.

* * *

Done! I was experimenting a bit and it ended up with POVs from Shinichi and a Third Person's. Oh well?

Review please?

Love, L.M.


End file.
